


Will You Be My Girlfriend?

by smarieg00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8449537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: These are Marinette's experiences with the question 'Will You Be My Girlfriend?'





	

**3 years old**

Nino sat next to Marinette during story time. When the teacher started reading, he leaned over to whisper in her ear. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked at him and shook her head, and a grin spread across his face. 

He moved a little closer to her and they listened to the rest of the story. 

They sat together at lunch, but they broke up the next day when Marinette played with the blocks with Nathaniel instead of with Nino.    


  
**5 years old**

Marinette was sitting on a swing at recess when Kim walked up to her. 

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Sure."

Kim sat down in the swing next to her.    


They were silent for a minute.    


"Well, what do we do now?"   


"I don't know." She reached over to Kim and grabbed his hand. "My parents are always doing this."   


He gasped and dropped her hand. "We can't do that! Your parents are married. We aren't."   


Marinette giggled. "Then we have to get married!"   


She popped up out of the swing and ran to get Nino.    


She explained to him what he needed to when she got back to Kim.    


"All you have to say is 'You may now kiss the bride.' Trust me. I saw it in a movie."   


She pulled Kim to stand in front of her.    


"Alright, Nino. We're ready."   


"You may now kiss the bride."   


Kim didn't move.    


"Kim you're supposed to kiss me now."   


His eyes widened.    


"It's okay. I can do it."   


She leaned forward and kissed his cheek then grabbed his hand.    


"Now we're married."   


"What do we do now?"   


Marinette shrugged.    


"I don't know."   


"Well, this is boring. I don't want to be your husband anymore."   


"Okay."   


He dropped her hand and went off to play with other classmates.    


  
**13 years old** **  
**

Marinette stood up to leave class when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.    


She spun around to see who it was.    


"Oh hey Nath."   


"Hey, Marinette."   


They stood in an awkward silence for a minute.    


"Did you need something?"   


"I just wanted to ask you a question."   


She looked at him expectantly.    


"Will you be my girlfriend?"   


"Yea."   


Marinette could see relief fall over him.    


"You're so sweet and talented Nathaniel. Any girl would be lucky to have you."   


His smile widened, and he reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper.    


"I drew this for you." He held out the paper to her.    


She took it and carefully opened it.    


It was a drawing of herself.    


"Nathaniel this is lovely."   


His face flushed. "Thanks. I've got to go, but I'll text you?"   


Marinette smiled at him. "Yea. I'll talk to you later."   


They broke up after a few months when they realized they didn't work romantically.   


 

**17 years old** **  
**

"Truth or dare?"   


"Dare."   


Ladybug thought for a moment.    


"Keep a finger on your nose for the next    


two minutes."   


"That's a weak one. Come on bugaboo you're better than that."   


"Just put your finger on your nose."   


He put a finger on his nose.   


"Truth or dare, m'lady?"   


"Truth."   


Chat Noir thought for a minute. Then he smiled softly.    


"Will you be my girlfriend?"   


Without hesitating Ladybug answered. "Yes."   


Chat Noir floundered for a minute and removed his finger in the process.    


"Ah-ah-ah. Finger."   


She rolled his eyes but replaces his finger none the less.    


"Are you sure?"   


"Positive, now truth or dare?"   


"Dare."   


Ladybug smirked. "I dare you to kiss me."   


Chat's mouth dropped open, but he quickly recovered.    


"As you wish m'lady."   


He placed his hands on the ground as he leaned across the space between them.    


Ladybug held up a hand. "It hasn't been two minutes yet."   


"Fine." Chat shifted his weight onto one hand and put a finger on his nose.    


He leaned closer to close the space.    


He looked straight into her eyes. "Are you sure LB?"   


Instead of answering she took his hand from his face    


"Times up."   


She closed the space between their lips.    


Chat Noir sat back, but inched closer to Ladybug, so that their knees touched.    


"Truth or dare?"   


"Dare."   


"I dare you to take your hair down."   


Ladybug wordlessly pulled the red ribbons from that held her hair in place.    


Chat watched in awe as her midnight colored hair cascaded down her shoulders.    


"Truth or dare?"    


"Truth."   


"Will you kiss me again?" She was practically whispering.    


"Yes."   


  
**18 years old** **  
**

"Are you ready?"    


Adrien smiled down at Marinette.    


"I've never been more ready for anything Princess."   


They dropped hands, and Marinette walked inside to find Alya.    


Adrien waited a few minutes before walking in to find her again.    


As he approached her his stomach started to flutter. He had no reason to be nervous. She was already his girlfriend, this was just to make them public.    


"Hi, Adrien!"   


The two girls turned to face him.    


"Hi, Alya. How are you?"   


"I'm good. What about you?"   


"I'm fine. I was actually wondering if I could ask Marinette something."   


He turned his head to her as he finished his sentence.   


"Sure. I'll leave you to it."   


She turned away from them but didn't go very far, so that she could eavesdrop.    


Marinette spoke in a hushed tone so only Adrien could hear.    


"Are you nervous?"   


"Yes. I don't know why. Is it that obvious?"   


Marinette returned her voice to its normal volume.    


"So what did you want to ask me?"   


"I was wondering w-will you be my girlfriend?"   


Marinette shook her head furiously as she quietly giggled at her boyfriend's nervousness.    


"Yes."   


"That's a relief," Adrien smirked. "I was afraid you were gonna say no."   


Marinette smiled. "I was afraid you were never gonna ask."   


She pulled him into a hug and whispered.    


"Silly Kitty."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


End file.
